Fox in the Boondocks
by SilverDragonInn7700
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was just a man trying to make a life for himself after his ex wife passes away leaves to him their daughter which he has no idea existed, and neither does he know that coming to Woodcrest was gonna change his life aeound.


A tall blonde man with blue eyes in his early 30's walked down the sidewalk smoking some weed. Over his pants and sandals, he wears a black uniform jacket with an orange zipper and buttons on the waist and sleeves, which can be folded up at times but likes to keep it open revealing he doesn't wear a shirt. He has a red armband with his family crest on his left arm.

This was Naruto Uzumaki or known on the street as Kurama, one of the most vicious thugs in Woodcrest no one has ever fucked with him and left alive which he found nice to be able to have peace and quite from being the most feared man in the streets.

But he wished he could finally find the perfect woman and settle down before he grows old, probably dies in a shoot out, or die from possible diabetes from all the ramen he eats.

For the past 13 years he's bounced relationships with many women, he's been married and divorced more times then he could count. He didn't really remember but he was sure he had children with some of them since he was currently raising his daughter after his ex had passed away from sickness and left her to him which was written in her will along with her house in Woodcrest.

God bless her soul even if he didn't remember her much, he did remember that she was a very kind woman and also very beautiful he thought on her after her passing and wondered if it could have been different if they had stayed together.

He sighed deeply and dropped the his weed when he finished and stomped it out "Damn what time is it?" He looked at the sun and squinted he blinked when he heard people walking bye him and looked to see that they were carrying signs.

He read them and they said free R. Kelly? He didn't like the rapper he was a good singer but as a person he was a little piece of shit and wondered why he hasn't killed him in the past.

He followed after them to see where this was going he could check on his daughter later she was a strong girl so she could take care of herself.

He found himself to the court house with people yelling to let R. Kelly free or send him to jail where belonged, he saw two young black kids one with dreads and the other having an afro as the dreadlocked started talking about how if he didn't want to get peed on he'd move out of the way.

What kinda fucking reason was that not to get peed on? Wasn't this about peeing on a little girl? Want too or not that in his book actions like that were real fucked up.

He went to the courtroom and listened to all the bullshit the lawyer for R. Kelly was saying and all the excuses made, he agreed more with Tom even if he was a little punk-ass bitch.

He looked to his right and blinked seeing a very familiar face, he looked at Sarah DuBois who looked as beautiful as he remember her to be with her wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that almost matched his in brightness "Sarah it's been a long time." He said and Sarah turned and gasped softly and gave a happy smile

"Naruto I didn't know you were here in Woodcrest." She said as he chuckled "Yeah... my ex passed away and I have to watched our little girl that she left behind, I may be a dead beat but I'm not an asshole."

He said and she giggled.

"You'll be a good father Naruto it doesn't matter your past what matters now is you make a good role model for her." She said and he nodded as they paid their attention back to what was going on.

After some time Tom has lost the case and R. Kelly started singing his song in victory which pissed Naruto off that the bastard had the gall to act like that when everyone should see him as a dirty perv.

So he walked to R. Kelly's limo and got in when no one was looking as the rapper walked towards the limo while happily singing and waving as the door was shut.

He looked forward to tell the the driver to get going but widened his eyes seeing a tall asian man pointing a large pistol at his face "Wa sup my ninja." he said with a smile and before R. Kelly could scream their was a loud bang.

**(Sorry if this is short and I'm sorry if I haven't been doing much I've been wanting to stop from virtual time and spend it with my family ever since my grandmother passed away and hope you all understand)**

**Also who should fall for Naruto?**

**1\. Sarah DuBois**

**2\. Luna**

**3\. Cristal**

**4\. Jessica Ethelburg**

**5\. Ebony Brown**

**6\. Cindy's Mom**

**7\. Janet O'Siren**

**And a vote to add Naruto girls into the choices?**

**No: **

**Yes:**


End file.
